Dans la jungle du Panama, saison 9, ép 17
by hermione2b
Summary: L'histoire se déroule directement après la fin de l'épisode. Ma première fanfic sur JAG, j'espère que vous serez indulgents... R


Disclaimer : les personnages et la série ne m'appartiennent pas malheureusement. Je les emprunte !

Note : c'est ma première fanfic sur JAG. Je suis aux USA et revisionne les épisodes de JAG. J'ai vu cet épisode il y a quelques jours et franchement, j'aime pas du tout la relation Webb/Mac. Je suis complètement fan du couple Mac/Harm. Donc voici la fin telle que je l'aurais voulue ! J'espère que vous serez indulgents. Tous les flashbacks sont directement tirés de l'épisode.

Cette histoire démarre à la fin de l'épisode 17 de la saison 9, _Dans la jungle du Panama_.

**Take it like a man / Dans la jungle du Panama**

Précédemment :

_- Il était à terre quand je l'ai tué  
- Et armé ?  
- Ce rapport est dû à la charité de l'Agence, Clay ; il était touché à l'épaule et ne pouvait pas tirer sur moi  
- Tu n'avais aucun moyen de…  
- Oh, je sais ce que j'ai fait ; je n'ai pas tirer parce que j'ai cru qu'il allait me tuer, j'étais en colère pour ce qu'il avait fait, parce qu'il avait fait du mal à quelqu'un que j'aimais_

_Long silence, Clay reprend :  
- Je t'aime aussi._

Suite :

Mac le regarda dans les yeux et il vit qu'il avait mal interprété les choses.

« Tu ne parlais pas de moi n'est-ce-pas ? »

Elle baissa les yeux et trouva soudain le tapis très intéressant.

« Tu pensais à Harm »

Mac releva les yeux vers lui et lut la tristesse dans son regard.

« Je suis désolée Clay »

« Ca fait huit mois qu'on est ensemble, je pensais que tu avais tourné la page Harm »

Soudain, la colère s'empara à nouveau d'elle :

« Huit mois ? Tu te fous de moi ! T'es jamais là ! On a dû passer en tout et pour tout un mois ensemble. »

« Tu savais dans quoi tu t'engageais Sarah. Tu connais mon métier, tu sais que je n'ai pas le choix. Et tu sais aussi que je ne peux pas toujours te dire où je vais, ou pour combien de temps. »

« Oui. C'est pour ça qu'on n'a pas d'avenir ensemble. J'ai besoin de quelqu'un auprès de moi, pas à l'autre bout du monde tous les quatre matins ! »

« Et Rabb peut faire ça n'est-ce pas ? »

« Laisse Harm en dehors de ça »

« Pourquoi ? C'est bien lui le problème non ? Il ne t'aime même pas Sarah ! »

« Tu ne sais rien Clay. Tu ne connais rien de lui. … Ni de moi. »

Sur ce, elle se leva, prit son manteau et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Alors c'est fini, c'est ça ? »

« Je suis navrée Clay »

« J'espère que Rabb réalise la chance qu'il a d'avoir une femme comme toi qui l'aime autant. Et j'espère qu'il partage tes sentiments. Sinon je suis là. Tu sais où me trouver »

« Justement non. Je ne sais jamais où tu es. Adieu Clay »

Elle ouvrit la porte et partit. Elle savait ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle devait d'abord se rendre chez Harm et s'excuser, même si c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Elle se souvint avec peine de ce qu'elle lui avait dit et de ses yeux, à quel point il avait été blessé

_Flashback_

_« Oh… cela devient personnel ? »  
« Pourquoi je me gênerais ? »  
« Très bien : c'est moi qui assume des responsabilités d'adulte maintenant ! Mattie, la maison que j'essaie d'acheter – elle le regarde excédée-, je laisse enfin entrer des personnes dans ma vie ! »  
« Des jouets ! et que se passera-t-il quand vous en aurez assez de votre banlieue ?, répond-elle d'un ton vindicatif, cesserez-vous de vous intéresser à Mattie comme à votre frère ? Il a préféré la vie en Russie plutôt que de vivre ici et d'être ignoré par vous ! »_

Harm la regarde quelques instants, il la jauge :  
« Vous attirez toujours les gens dans votre petit cercle pour mieux pouvoir les repousser ensuite ! »

_Fin du flashback_

Elle lui avait fait de la peine. Mais quand il s'était repris et lui avait répondu, c'est elle qui perdit pied.

_Flashback_

_« Je crois que vous ne craignez pas que je perde tout intérêt envers Mattie mais vous craignez que je perde tout intérêt envers vous !!!! »_

_Fin du flashback_

Et ça avait continué au tribunal

_Flashback_

_- Oui, c'est un problème quand on est solitaire ; on reste hors du cercle, tout en regardant vers l'intérieur ; on fait tout pour ne pas avoir d'amis et on s'étonne de se sentir si seul !_

_Fin du flashback_

Elle avait compris la peine qu'elle lui avait faite, et elle comptait bien se racheter et retrouver son meilleur ami. Même si il avait semblé comprendre le message lorsqu'elle lui avait répondu par le biais du contre-interrogatoire de son client au tribunal

_Flashback_

_« Vous vouliez simplement que quelqu'un reconnaisse », elle se tourne peu à peu vers Harm pour lui faire face « ce que vous avez subi et, dans votre colère, vous avez choisi la mauvaise voie, c'est bien exact ? »_

_Fin du flashback_

Oui, il lui avait souri et avait hoché discrètement la tête. Il a compris. Mais elle devait avoir une discussion sérieuse avec lui.

Appartement de Harm

North of Union Station

2120

Mac approcha de l'appartement de Harm. A son grand étonnement, elle ne sentait pas nerveuse. Elle devait le faire, pour lui, pour elle et surtout pour sauver leur amitié et essayer de reprendre les choses telles qu'elles étaient avant le Paraguay.

Elle tapa doucement à la porte, en espérant qu'il ne dorme pas. Mais elle entendit des bruits de pas dans à l'intérieur qui lui semblaient venir du salon. La porte s'ouvrit et elle se trouva devant Harm, il était vêtu d'un jean et d'un sweat-shirt noir.

« Mac. »

« Bonsoir Harm »

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

« J'avais besoin de vous parler mais si c'est trop tard, je peux repasser demain. »

« Non, non, entrez. »

Il ouvrit grand la porte et la laissa pénétrer dans l'appartement.

« Je vous sers quelque chose : café, thé ? »

« Euh, oui, pourquoi pas un thé. »

« OK »

Il contourna le comptoir et se mit à préparer le thé. Pendant ce temps, Mac tourna en rond entre la cuisine et le salon. Elle commençait à être nerveuse. Elle ignorait par quoi commencer. Elle décida de s'asseoir et de le regarder faire. Son regard se perdit dans le vide. Harm la regarda et s'aperçut qu'elle était à des kilomètres de là.

« Mac ? »

Elle tourna les yeux vers lui et vit l'inquiétude dans son regard.

« Je suis désolée Harm. »

« Vous avez l'air ailleurs. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

« J'avais besoin de vous parler. Je … »

« Mac ? »

« Je suis désolée. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pour ce que je vous ai dit l'autre jour au JAG. A propos de Mattie, et de votre frère. »

« C'est oublié Mac. »

« Pas pour moi. J'ai dit des choses horribles que je ne pensais pas. Mais vous aviez raison. »

Il décida de ne pas la contrarié et de la laisser aller au bout de ses pensées.

« A propos de quoi ? »

Elle le regarda et il comprit

« Mac, vous savez que quoi qu'il arrive je ne perdrais jamais intérêt envers vous »

« Comment pouvez-vous dire ça ? Après tout le mal que je vous ai fait, je ne comprends même pas que vous ayez encore la force de me parler. »

« Mac… »

« Laissez-moi finir. S'il vous plait. »

Il lui fit signe de continuer. Elle se leva et recommença à marcher à travers l'appartement.

« J'ai été odieuse. Vous avez tout abandonné pour venir me retrouver au Paraguay, vous avez sacrifié votre carrière pour moi et je ne suis même pas sûre de vous avoir remercié. Au lieu de ça, je vous ai reproché de ne pas me dire les mots que j'attendais, je vous ai envoyé promener et j'ai ruiné notre amitié. Et maintenant je m'en prends à vous au travail. Et vous, vous êtes toujours prêt à m'aider quand j'ai besoin de vous. »

Elle avait les larmes aux yeux et n'essayait même pas de les cacher.

« Mac. J'ai eu votre message hier au tribunal. Je sais ce que vous avez enduré. Je sais que ça n'a pas été facile pour vous de vous retrouver face à Sadik. »

« Je l'ai exécuté Harm. Il n'y a pas d'autres mots pour l'exprimer. Et le pire, c'est que je ne regrette même pas »

« Mac, vous n'avez fait que vous défendre. »

« Le premier coup était de la légitime défense. Je l'ai blessé à l'épaule et son arme a atterri loin de lui. Cette balle était pour vous. Il était désarmé lorsque je lui ai mis une balle dans la tête. Mais vous savez quoi ? Je ne regrette rien. Cette ordure n'a eu que ce qu'il méritait. Quel monstre est-ce que je suis ? »

Elle s'effondra dans le canapé. Harm s'assit près d'elle et prit une de ses mains dans les siennes.

« Mac regardez-moi. ». Elle releva la tête vers lui. «Vous avez été plus courageuse qu'aucune autre personne que je connais. Vous avez souffert à cause de lui. Vous n'êtes pas un monstre. Vous êtes humaine. »

Il l'attira à lui et elle pleura contre son épaule

« Avez-vous parlé de tout ça avec Webb ? »

Il la sentit se tendre et regretta d'avoir posé la question

« J'ai rompu avec Webb ce soir. »

« Oh, je suis désolé Mac »

« Pas moi. J'ai encore fait le mauvais choix. C'est l'histoire de ma vie. »

« Que s'est-il passé ? Est-ce qu'il vous a fait du mal ? »

Mac releva la tête et lui sourit, touchée par son inquiétude envers elle.

« Non. »

« Alors pourquoi ? Oubliez ça, ça ne me regarde pas »

« Au contraire je pense que si. Enfin, à moitié. »

« Que voulez-vous dire. »

« Je vais vous dire ce que j'ai dit à Webb. J'ai tué Sadik parce que j'étais en colère pour ce qu'il avait fait, et parce qu'il a fait du mal à quelqu'un que j'aimais. »

Harm essaya de cacher sa peine mais Mac le vit. Il pensait qu'elle aimait Webb. De son côté, Harm se dit qu'il devait être là pour sa meilleure amie, car malgré tout ce qui s'était passé, il la considérait toujours comme telle.

« Harm. Il a compris que je ne parlais pas de lui »

Il releva les yeux vers elle et Mac y vit une lueur d'espoir

« J'ai peur de ne pas comprendre. »

« Je t'aime Harm. Je sais qu'après tout ce que j'ai dit et fait, je ne peux rien espérer mais ce que j'aimerais le plus, c'est qu'on puisse rester amis. »

Harm rassembla ses pensées et décida que pour une fois, il allait laisser parler son cœur.

« Mac, d'abord je pensais ce que je t'ai dit : jamais je ne perdrais intérêt envers toi. Je tiens trop à toi pour ça. Pour ce qui s'est passé au Paraguay, je vais être honnête, j'étais frustré et en colère, contre toi pour m'avoir remercié en embrassant Webb devant moi, contre moi pour ne pas t'avoir dit la vérité, contre Webb pour t'avoir entraîné dans cette mission. »

« J'aurais dû t'écouter et ne jamais partir pour cette mission »

« Ce qui est fait est fait. On ne peut pas changer le passé. Mais on peut construire notre futur. J'ai vraiment eu mal après être rentré du Paraguay, j'avais perdu mon travail, la femme que j'aimais, ma dignité. Mon ego en a prit un coup. Mais tu sais quoi ? Si c'était à refaire, je le referais sans hésiter. Parce que je peux te perdre pour un autre homme et continuer à être ton ami, mais je ne pourrais pas supporter que tu disparaisses de ma vie pour toujours. Je t'aime Mac. Je t'aime de tout mon cœur. Je regrette tellement d'avoir mis tout ce temps pour te le dire. »

Mac le regarda, avec des larmes de joie dans les yeux. Elle prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa tendrement. Il passa ses bras autour de sa taille et l'attira à lui. Lorsque le manque d'air se fit sentir, ils se séparèrent et restèrent front contre front.

« Je t'aime Harm »

« Je t'aime Mac »

« Si tu savais comme je m'en veux »

« On va faire un deal toi et moi »

« Encore un ? »

« On laisse le passé où il est, c'est-à-dire derrière nous et on pense à notre avenir, ensemble. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? »

« J'en dis que c'est un bon deal. »

Ils scellèrent leur accord par un baiser puis se séparèrent à nouveau

« Si tu savais à quel point je t'aime Mac »

« Si tu m'aimes autant que je t'aime, alors je le sais. Mais je préfèrerais que tu me montres »

Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau puis Harm la prit dans ses bras et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Ils avaient fait table rase du passé et se tournèrent tous les deux vers leur futur qui ne serait probablement pas toujours rose mais ensemble ils étaient sûrs de surmonter tous les obstacles.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------FIN--------------------------------------------------------------

j'espère que vous avez aimé. dites-moi ce que vous en pensez


End file.
